


Come Back When You Can

by ashistrash



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Based on a song, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Lady, Post DMC5, Post Devil May Cry 5, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashistrash/pseuds/ashistrash
Summary: She'll wait for him, no matter how long it takes.She'll wait.





	Come Back When You Can

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't like how lady and trish were so dismissive of dante's disappearance at the end of 5, so i've added my own spin on it! i haven't written anything proper for a few years, so i'm pretty rusty, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless <3

"Wow, no sign of him. Nothing."

While her tone of voice was light, and the roll of her bi-coloured eyes indicated something akin to disinterest, the way her heart clenched in pain betrayed her. 

It had been a good few weeks since Dante had jumped head first into hell with his brother, and although she would never admit it to anyone else, Lady missed him terribly. Knowing that the devil hunter had left without even so much as a goodbye to her or Trish -- her especially -- hurt. But knowing that Dante may never come back, come back to _her_ , hurt more. It hurt more than any wound a demon could give her.

"Mmm...Yeah." Trish said, lightly sucking on the tips of her fingers to get any pizza grease off. Her green eyes followed Lady as she stood up from the couch, a gloved hand on her hip and a slice of pizza in her other hand as she looked around the office of the Devil May Cry.

Despite the pizza boxes and empty bottles of alcohol scattered around, the weird stains on the walls, the magazines and paperwork stacked high on the desk, the not-so-pleasant smell coming from the toilets (That desperately needed to be flushed _every damn time_ she swung by), the raunchy pictures of women in bikinis pinned to the cork board behind the desk, and the various demon parts hanging on the walls ("Dante, please, _please_ will you get rid of those awful demon parts?", "What? Why? They look super cool, _and_ they show everyone I mean business!", " _What business?_ Besides, they're really starting to smell, and they're causing mold to grow on your walls. It's gross, and can't be healthy.", "Sorry Lady, but those babies are here to stay."), it was the first place she'd even slightly considered calling home after Arkham -- that bastard didn't deserve the title of _'Father'_ \-- killed her mother.

Lady smiled, remembering the times she'd dropped by and stayed at the Devil May Cry. Yeah. This is where she wanted to be. And if Dante ever did return, she'd be right here waiting for him. "Then, can I have this office? Because I've been thinking, it's almost time for me to settle down somewhere."

As she spoke, Trish hopped down from where she was lounging on the desk and made her way over to where Lady stood, rosy lips pursed, and a finely plucked eyebrow raised. "Ah, no. I don't think so. I rather quite like it." She said, snatching the slice of pizza out of Lady's hand and strutting away, black heels clicking on the floorboards as she went.

Irritation flared up in Lady's chest. _'I rather quite like it.'_? The hunter immediately turned and strode after the demon woman. _She_ met Dante first. _She_ had known him the longest. _She_ had (basically) given the Devil May Cry its name. _She loved Dante_ , and Trish knew it. Lady knew it was childish of her to feel so possessive -- she felt 18 all over again -- but after years of having nothing to call her own, save for a rocket launcher, she wasn't about to let this go.

She wasn't about to let _Dante_ go.

With a frown set in her brow, a finger raised, Lady took a breath before opening her mouth to argue her case. "I --"

The sound of the front doors opening and closing stopped her in her tracks. "Oh, I hate to spoil your dreams ladies, but that shit ain't gonna happen." Morrison strolled in and right past them, a sealed envelope in one hand, while the other waved a finger at the two women.

Lady put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for his games, and she was definitely not about to give this up. "Whattaya mean, Morrison?" Mismatched eyes followed the man like a hawk as he strolled round to sit at Dante's desk.

"See, " He began, holding up the envelope for them both to see before plopping down in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk. "There's this deed to this place --" Lady, impatient, tried to snatch it out of his hands, to no avail, "--And I have it."

Neither Lady nor Trish liked the smug tone to the old man's voice, or the satisfied look on his face. Trish rested a hand on the desk, leaning her weight on it with the other hand on her hip, her golden hair slipping over her bare shoulders. " _Why_ do _you_ \--?"

Morrison interrupted yet again. "Clever lil' devil came to see me right before his last job. Said something like ' _My Dearest friend, I know you'll keep this safe, cause them crazy bitches_ ' --" The two women turned to look at each other, then pointed fingers at each other. Lady couldn't help but let the faintest of smiles grace her lips because of Dante's message, before slapping Trish's hand away. "-- Did I say ' _crazy bitches_ '? Sorry, I meant _ladies_. Anyway, the rest of the story isn't important; you get the gist." He finished, standing up and moving away from the desk.

Both Lady and Trish turned around to lean back on the desk, the backs of their thighs against the wooden edge. The blonde stayed silent, clearly disappointed, while Lady let out a sigh. "I wonder if he even plans on coming back..." Her heart sank inside her chest. Dante had been to Hell and made it back before, sure. But somehow, this time felt different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, she had a horrible feeling that their devil may never come home.

To Trish, the devil hunting human had always been a bit of a task to read, but when it came to Dante, she never really had any problems reading her. While it hadn't been too obvious at first, Trish was sure now how Lady was feeling. She felt the same. She too, missed Dante to no end. "Got me," Trish said, trying to keep things light.

Morrison stared at the two women who were clearly doing their best to hide their pain. He couldn't offer -- and wasn't about to offer -- them a shoulder to cry on, but he could offer them something else. "What _is_ important is I have a job for you two."

The demon hunters turned to look at each other, perking up a little bit, before pushing themselves off the desk, Lady hesitating slightly before doing so.

The lights then flickered and shut off completely. "'Cause the rent ain't free!"

They followed Morrison out of the stuffy pizza-scented office, Trish grabbing her guns and Lady strapping Kalina Ann to her back, just before walking out of the big front doors and leaving the Devil May Cry behind them.

While Trish tried to argue with Morrison, and before the shop was completely out of sight, Lady stopped and looked back, a sense of longing washing over her. For a short moment, she imagined a tall man in a red coat with silver hair walking into the office. With one hand gripping onto the strap of Kalina, she used her free hand to cover her mouth, stifling a small sob. Lady knew that to people passing by on the street, she probably looked a bit ridiculous; standing there with a huge weapon on her back with tears rolling down her cheeks. But, if there was one thing Dante had taught her, it's that it was okay to cry. She just wished he was there to hold her as she did so.

"Lady."

A hand on her shoulder and a voice to her left snapped her out of it. She turned, glassy eyed, to see Trish with a soft, empathetic smile on her face. "He'll be okay."

"I know. I'm - I'm _fine_."

"He'll come back."

"I know --"

" _Lady_." Trish turned Lady to face her fully, both hands on her shoulders. "He _will_ come back."

Lady sniffed and wiped the tears from her mismatched eyes, then looked up at Trish, giving her the best thankful smile she could muster. "Yeah...He will. He _better_."

And she'll wait for him, no matter how long it takes.

She'll wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by and named after the song Come Back When You Can by Barcelona


End file.
